


She-Ra: Season 6

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, My version of a season 6, Post-Canon, She-Ra season 5 spoilers, Useless Lesbians, catradora, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: Months after Horde Prime defeat and the rebuild of Etheria, another threat has appeared.  Lizord Prime, a sorcerer who worked with Horde Prime.  Can the princess alliance fix this problem and end Prime once and for all?// This is basically my version of a Season 6
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	She-Ra: Season 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is 13 chapters/episodes. It’s basically what I think would happen if there was another season 6!  
> Writing:  
> If it’s in Italic, it means it’s a flashback/dream/flash forward   
> If it’s regular font, it means present.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Episode 1 : The Beginning

The morning moon shined down on the beautiful Etheria. Only 6 months after Horde Prime’s defeat and the rebuilding of Etheria was already looking better! Villagers felt safe in their homes, the Princess Alliance could finally go back to their kingdoms and help their people. Everyone was at peace. 4 months ago Catra and Adora, the newest couple in Etheria, went off on a small vacation so the two could have time for each other. At first, Adora protested, but after getting a kiss from Catra, she gladly cooperated. She-Ra wasn’t needed during rebuilding, they could get Entrapta to build some robot to lift stuff and add a wig for the hair. Etheria was at peace...

For the other almost couple, Bow and Glimmer have been getting very close lately. Like, started sharing a bed as “friends” close. The two were trying to figure out their feelings, and the two understood that for each other, but it really was obvious the two liked each other.

“Bow! Bow!” Glimmer ran down the hall to the War Room. Bow and Entrapta were in there adding name tags to all the Hordak clones and reprogramming them so they can do chores around the castle.

“Yes, Glimmer?” Bow raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl.

“Adora and Catra are coming back from their trip today! I am so excited to see them!” Glimmer squealed and put her hands on Bow’s shoulders, shaking him in excitement. Bow let out a laugh and nodded, “I wonder if they did anything fun!”

“Adora!” Catra’s voice echoed through the halls. The two walked into the War Room.

“What!?” Adora rose her voice at Catra. The two looked very upset with each other. 

“You can’t just ignore me when I am talking with you?” Catra crossed her arms, hissing. “Then actually say something that isn’t stupid!” Adora shot back. Then the two began yelling and screaming at each other. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, sighing.

...

“I bet you half a cake that I can run faster than you!” Frosta pointed at Swift Wind. 

Swift Wind gasped, “You? Faster than me? No way!” Then the two were off running in circles. Frosta, Swift Wind, and Micah were sent to check Thaymor. They hadn’t been accepting supplies or messaging back that they were safe. So they sent the three to scout them out. Micah used his magic as binoculars to look over the city. It looked normal... except no one was there? 

“Guys, check this out. No one is at Thaymor. It’s like they vanished.” Micah pointed out and the two walked over, seeing what he was saying. “Let’s go into town and see if we can find the cause.” Swift Wind spoke. The three nodded to each other before heading into the town. It was very empty. Wind blowing in the same way, creating a creepy effect that made all three of them shiver.

“Hello?” Swift Wind rose his voice, only hearing it echo back. “Who are you?” A female voice was heard, scaring Frosta and Swift Wind, but Micah made no movements. 

“I am King Micah of Bright Moon. What happened here?” Micah leaned down the to female. “Hurry, hide! I’ll tell you inside.” The girl pushed the three of them inside a building, following them and closing the door, locking it.

“There are these people, who are like us, but... they’re hypnotized by this man, Lizord Prime. Apparently he worked with Horde Prime- look.” She whispered and pointed out the window. A mushroom man walked by in a robotic like manner. His eyes were blue, like She-Ra’s eyes. They gasped lightly and all three of them looked at each other.

...

Adora and Catra were still fighting, but after awhile, the two just went to their room and started unpacking. The silence filled the room before Adora was the first one to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Adora hung up a shirt, sighing, “I am sorry that me being She-Ra still upsets you.” The argument started with Adora said something about She-Ra during their vacation, so Catra cut it short and decided to end the vacation early.

“Adora-“ “I’m not finished,” Adora shot a glance at Catra before sitting down on the bed and folding a shirt.

“I am sorry I mentioned She-Ra during the vacation, I know you hate it, but she is apart of me...” Adora sighed, “And you chose to love me, so please just at least show some liking to She-Ra...” The blonde girl looked at Catra. Catra felt bad, so she sat down next to Adora and laid her head on her shoulder.

“I apologize as well...” Catra spoke and soon silence filled the room, “I do say, She-Ra’s arms attract my eyes a lot. I might have to leave you for her,” Catra joked, making both of them laugh.

“I love you, Idiot.” Catra whispered.

“I love you, too.” Adora turned her head and placed a kiss on Catra’s cheek. 

Their moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

“Queen Glimmer request both of your presences in the War Room,” A guard announced. The two looked at each other before heading to the War Room. It sounded urgent.

...

Once everyone was in the room, Glimmer spoke, “after scouting Thaymor, my father, Frosta, and Swift Wind report an evil presences in Thaymor.” She stepped aside for her father to continue.

“Civilians of Thaymor are being hypnotized and controlled by a force called “Lizord Prime”. He knows every type of magic. He can hypnotize, shape shift, go invisible... he even knows Dark Magic. His army is... full of Horde soldiers from the Fright Zone who have been hypnotized. They’re eyes are... like She-Ra’s” Everyone’s eyes looked at Adora, who demonstrated the blue eyes with her magic.

“So.. we want to get a team, including She-Ra to get to the mother ship, but the ship is broken. While Entrapta fixes the ship, the team with She-Ra will go to Thaymor and confront Lizord-“ “Wait, What?” Catra interrupted.

“Basically, you’re gonna use Adora... She-Ramas bait?” Catra stood in front of Adora, her tail curling up. Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder and moved to stand next to her.

“I’ll do it.” Adora nodded. Catra turned and slapped Adora’s hand away from her, walking out. 

“Let’s just sleep on it. We can head on the mission at Dawn.” Glimmer spoke, nodding to Adora. Everyone nodded and walked out. Adora ran off to go find Catra.


End file.
